0-1/Info
|Edit tab}} Normal= |regdrops = |possdrops = |far = Yes |close = Yes |rec = |snipers = (or anyone who has range DPS). |vanguards = |other = None |mode = normal |guide = In this operation, there are two enemies, and . Both are close-range. The enemy B1 will be the first to come out of the red intrusion point. In order to destroy enemy B1, players will need to deploy a close-range operator. In this case, operators that is best at destroying enemy B1 is usually a vanguard class. Vanguards are susceptible to small hits from enemy B1, and they usually have a higher attack power than defenders. In addition, most of the vanguards have lower deployment costs. New players should have received a close-range vanguard operator at the beginning, . Players should deploy her anywhere in the battlefield that is the ground. When players are ready to deploy her, Yato should be facing towards the intrusion point, or the right. This should be able to complete the mission. However, if players are coming back for a faster operation, they should also include a sniper class. The sniper should be one who has a tag of range DPS, such as . It is recommended that Rangers should be placed on unit or (refer to the guide map at the top) facing the right as well. A sniper is strongly recommended when enemy 01 enters the intrusion point because a vanguard would not be able to withstand the hits from enemy 01 at the same time. A sniper will be able to reduce the amount of enemy coming towards Yato, since a vanguard usually can block up to 2 enemies. This is the fastest way to complete the mission in 3 stars. }} |-| Hard= |regdrops = |possdrops = |far = Yes |close = Yes |rec = , , or operators with a deployment cost of 10 or less. |other = None |mode = hard |guide = Players should note that this is the hard mode of Operation 0-1. The conditions of this particular operation is that the deployment cost will never recover once players start operating. The hard mode starts out with a cost of 10. A few operators has a deployment cost of 10 or less. Players need to prepare only one operator for this mission. Yato is a good example, but she will need to have a good amount of attack power. Players do not have to choose her to finish the mission. It is strongly recommended that players choose far-range operators, especially with the tag of range DPS. However, if players have , players are recommended she should be placed on unit and facing to the right. Mayer may not have the tag range DPS, but she definitely is fast. Another operator who might have a deployment cost of 10 would be and she could be used the same way as Mayer but slower. Players can ignore this part if they do not have any of these characters. Please do note that the enemies are still the same as the normal mode, so operators should still be facing to the right and that it is important his or her health point is the right amount (high HP for close-range).}} 1